


Poor Mary Is A-Weeping

by AriRashkae



Series: RvB Angst War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dehydration, Gen, Hallucinations, Immobility, potential/impending character death, s15 ep 10 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: ace-carolina asked:"For angst war prompts (If you've seen the new episode*); Carwash siblings in their current predicament?"*Season 15, Episode 10





	Poor Mary Is A-Weeping

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 15 Ep 10, and once again I take the prompt and go sideways XD

Maryland knew the stages of dehydration and starving. She knew the dehydration would kill her first, as her body gave the recyclers less and less to work with. Her heart was already pounding from the attempt to keep her blood moving. Or maybe that was the fear?

_(Mary, Mary, quite contrary.)_

She had been down here for nearly a week, if her HUD was to be believed.

It wasn’t always. Was she lucid right now or dreaming?

The hallucinations had set in by the end of the second day. She’d still been lucid enough to know it was the second day of her imprisonment, then.

She’d seen her family. Spoken with them. Begged her parents to save her. To chase away the monsters like they had so many times.

 _(Hush little baby, don’t you cry,_  
_Daddy loves you and so do I.)_

She couldn’t speak to her visitors any more. Her mouth was too dry, her tongue thick and sticky.

How long had she been here? Right now it felt like she’d been down there forever. She was so thirsty. Too far gone to even be hungry any more. The gnawing in her belly had become normal.

 _(If all the world were apple pie,_  
_And all the sea were ink,_  
_And all the trees were bread and cheese,_  
_What would we have to drink?)_

It wasn’t going to be too much longer before she wouldn’t even have these moments. She should cherish them. Before she forgot them. Before there weren’t any more.

They were already lingering. Closing her eyes didn’t shut them out any more. She couldn’t even turn off the external mic. Not that it would have mattered.

She could still see Washington and Carolina out of the corner of her eye. Still here Carolina’s cry of disbelief and rage echoing in her ears. She’d had a wild moment of hope that this time, _this time_ , what she was hearing was real. That she would be rescued from this tomb before it became hers as well.

Then Temple had pushed his button and they had frozen, trapped in lockdown like bugs in amber.

Even then, she’d still had _hope_ , because they had spoken of others, of a _team_. Of people who might still find them, even as the doors closed behind Temple and the room plunged into darkness once more. That her wish, her prayer, would come true.

 _(If wishes were horses,_  
_Beggars would ride.)_

“Carolina?”

“Yeah?”

“We good?”

“Yeah. I think so. I think he bought it.”

“Good. I was starting to get a cramp in my leg.”

“I told you you’d need to shift your stance.”

“You’ve been telling me that since I was twelve.”

“And I’ve always been right.”

“You are the worst big sister ever. Of all time.”

“Quiet, you.”

“I’ve got the door open. Let’s go.”

She would have cried if she could. It was a hallucination. Washington and Carolina weren’t related. She squeezed her eyes shut against the grit and the pain, but it wouldn’t end.

The unmistakable sound of a rifle being unclipped from its soldier’s back. Silence. Then–

“What should we do about them?”

“Wash–”

“Carolina.”

“We’ll … we’ll give them a proper burial later.”

“After Temple’s sleeping with the fishes?”

“You’re horrible.”

Maryland would have screamed, would have cried, if she could.

 _(One for sorrow,_  
_Two for joy,_  
_Three for a girl,_  
_Four for a boy,_  
_Five for silver,_  
_Six for gold,_  
_Seven for a secret,_  
_Never to be told!)_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/161754379081/for-angst-war-prompts-if-youve-seen-the-new)


End file.
